For All The Wrong Reasons
by TheHendersonProject
Summary: She's a seer as predicted she would marry him. He's the reason she left Hogwarts. He has secret a involving Salazar Slytherin and an event that happened 700 years ago. What happens when past, present and future collide? Summary sucks, pleae read & review!
1. Prologue: Remember the footsteps

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so go easy on me **_PLEASE COMMENT!_** There no thing to tell me how many of you guys are reading this story but If you comment then I get rough idea so basically I'm just going to jump into this story about James S.P and the next generation. This has a lot of things to do with teens now a days and it's got a lot of drama. This is the prologue so please tell me how it goes because I need to know if you guys want me to write more . Okay, here I go! LAUNCHING- The Henderson Project. Btw, I've got this thing of writing quotes that correspond to the chapter. ~ Here is todays'.**

_Charles Evans Hughes_

'_When we lose the right to be different, we lose the privilege to be free.'_

_**Prologue **_– **For all the wrong reasons**

Ever since she was old enough to walk, Gen knew she was different.

Different not only in the way she thought, talked and dressed but in the way she perceived things too.

Genevieve Abigail Henderson was the first daughter of long line of seers. The ability seemed to skip a few generations every time but it suddenly vanished one day way back in the 1800's.

The first time she had remembered the power taking effect on her was when she was four years old. Her mother had found her in her room crying on day and when she had asked what was wrong, Gen had replied, "Aunty Allie is dead!" Mrs. Henderson being shocked at her child's prediction merely told her not to tell lies but later that week she received a phone call saying that Miss Allison Cameron had indeed passed away from a freak car accident earlier that day. Mrs. Henderson was appalled.

The predictions kept on coming in and Mrs. Henderson finally told her husband who was forced to confess the truth about his family history and there connection to magic. Mrs. Henderson fainted.

Later that same year, Gen foresaw the birth of her baby brother. Mrs. Henderson grew pale as she was planning to tell Gen and her little sister that they were going have a new sibling. Mrs. Henderson never really got use to her daughter's predictions, after all she was only just another muggle who got pulled into the world of Magic because she made the decision was of marrying and incredibly hot Teacher.

When little Sebastian was old enough to know what a seer was he would not stop bugging Gen to make predictions for him. In fact, he maddened her so much that she actually went to the length of telling him that the 'Boggy Man' was going to get him in exactly five days. Mr. Henderson did not have fun trying to find the little boy who was armed with a baseball bat and hiding in the laundry basket. Gen didn't like getting in trouble but the people at the St Mungo's thought it was quite funny that a little boy was paralyzed and a grown man had red welts across his face.

When Gen reached the age of eight she received probably the best and worst prediction yet. She had gone home early that day because the school teachers said she kept on crying about something to do with no receiving 'cooties' from boys and that she didn't want to marry a wanker. When Mrs. Henderson tried to ask her what happened, Gen bust into a fresh array of tears again. After Mr. Henderson arrived home, they discovered that Gen had predicted her own marriage to boy she didn't even know. Sebastian had ran into the room holding a baseball bat (Mr. Henderson went pale) saying that any guy who touched his sister would 'get it'. Never less to say, Mr. Henderson's fingers were never the same.

As they got older, the relationship between Gen and her sister, Madeline, got rocky. Madeline was only younger than Gen by a year but had been taken over by an army of hormones and decided that her older sister wasn't cool enough to be seen around her. Madeline was never the same again. This seemed to affect the relationship between Mr. and Mrs. Henderson who seemed to hardly even speak anymore.

And before Genevieve knew it her whole world was collapsing around her. She had only been ten when her father had walked out on them but she felt as though it was only yesterday. Her dad still wrote to them but when Mrs. Henderson discovered the letters she started burning them in front of her children, one by one. Sebastian kept on asking where daddy was and Maddy who was so angry with both her parents rounded up all her emotions on the person she knew would always listen to her, Gen. Gen recalled how Maddy had blamed _her_ and her 'gift' for the corruption of her family. She remembered how Maddy screamed at her and asked why she even had such a useless sister. Even though Gen didn't admit it, she really did care about what Maddy thought about her, after all Maddy was her sister! But most of all, Gen remembered how Maddy had said that the whole world would've been better if Gen wasn't born because then maybe Mrs. Henderson might not of locked herself in her room and refused to come out.

"I hate you Gen." were exactly the words Maddy had said. She didn't even have to shout. She only had to say it in a spiteful way while including Genevieve's nickname to drive Gen over the edge.

Genevieve slapped her.

It was the first and last time but it enough to ensure that Maddy would hate her for life.

All Sebastian could do was sit there and cry.

When Gen got the letter to Hogwarts she knew things had to be different. She needed to start all over again. Gen put her happy, bubbly personality back on and from the moment she stepped onto that platform, she knew things were going to be different.

Only it wasn't.

Since her first day at Hogwarts, Gen was teased non-stop. Gen could never figure out why, she never even told anyone one the school about her ability! But they found a way, they always did. The moment she met him, Gen knew exactly who it was.

His was undeniably handsome with ebony black hair that could never stay flat. His eyes were bright brown and he was always smiling but for all the wrong reasons. Maybe Gen would've like James Potter if it hadn't been for his awful personality and his annoying posse and maybe Gen wouldn't of minded there future together if he hadn't been the reason she had wanted to leave Hogwarts so badly. Yes, James Sirius Potter, the son of the saviour of the world was who Genevieve Henderson was going to marry but she wasn't going to look forward to it. It may have been fate that chose who walked into her life but Genevieve knew that it was who chose who to keep, who the let go of and the one's she couldn't live without and as far as Gen was concerned, James Potter would definitely not be a part of that.

Every day Gen would run to her room and put protective walls and soundproof barriers so she couldn't hear what the other girls had to say about her or her father. She still had her secret with her but it seemed every time something bad happened to her or something that made her unhappy, her seer abilities would be 'turned off'. Looking into the future came handy when you saw yourself taking a different route to the one you'd normally take because Potter and his gang were waiting there to throw paintballs at you but if you saw yourself bring hung upside down by a charm so everyone could see your undies, there was nothing you could really do about it.

Genevieve found the power pretty useless sometimes because she knew that if a certain event was going to happen then there was no way she could change it so there was no point knowing what it was in the first place.

Gen somehow scraped through first year by spending a lot of time in the library studying or staying after class to talk to either Hagrid or the other Professor's (Especially Professor Longbottom, he seemed to understand her problem more than anyone else).

She had spent all that summer in her mother's room, begging to transfer to another school but her mother refused time and time again.

When second year arrived, Gen was in tears nearly every day after school. Potter had taken a new strategy and instead of hurting her physically, his new and improved 'mature' brain decided that hurting a girl mentally would be a hell lot more effective and Merlin's pants it was.

To add to her daily struggle, Maddy who had started Hogwarts that year had decided to ignore Gen. That was pretty easy to do since Maddy was in Ravenclaw and Gen was in Gryffindor but Gen still felt violated. Why did her sister hate her so much? She soon discovered that no one really wanted to be her friend. If the Gryffindor's were supposedly brave and loyal didn't the trait of kindness fit anywhere in their arrogant minds? Hufflepuff was so underrated and Genevieve found herself wishing that she was in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor because her house seemed to forget the best value of all, humanity.

With the added pressure of Maddy and Potter, Genevieve couldn't take it anymore and moved to her father's place. She still wrote to her mother and brother everyday but her mother never responded. Gen felt as though her mother had thought she had betrayed her.

Her father may have not been a great man but he was a great wizard. After he left them, he had landed a hot shot job in the Ministry of Magic (MoM) and was never home half the time.

Through the second year holidays, Gen spent most of her time travelling around France and trying to fit in. Maybe at Beauxbatons, things would be a lot better because every night when she went to bed, that's what Genevieve Henderson prayed for.

She had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of James Sirius Potter's horrible bullying. She had left _for all the wrong reasons_.

**A/N: DONE! I really like writing that, only took me about 40 minutes and a HELL LOT OF FOOD!Anyway, please comment, review and fave! Thanks everyone the real story will start from the next chapter and IT WILL BE WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON so sorry if you get confused Poor Gen, maybe things will get better at Beauxbatons!**


	2. Nobody gets me like you do

Lots of your friends want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down.  
>- Oprah Winfrey<p>

**Chapter 1: Through it all nobody gets me like you do **

I felt something go off in my head, like a mini-explosion. The world had stopped moving for a second and now everything was going super slow. It was a weird sensation that made my stomach turn and I felt light-headed. I saw glimpses of a large room. Someone was speaking super slowly and the kids all dressed in pale blue uniforms were listening intently and then that person said something that made the kids groan in frustration. Someone yelled something really loudly and everyone turned to her…no, not her, that was me…

And then Dominique poured water down my top.

I screamed in shock at Dom who was standing in front of me with one hand on her hip.

"DOMINIQUE!"

"Chill Gen, It's just water," Dom stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh and next time you call me Dominique, chéri, I'll put spiders down your back instead."

"I was having another prediction but I see you don't want to hear about it." I said standing up. Dom's eyes grew wide.

"Tell me! Tell me! What's it about? Did it involve me somehow? Was it about Beauxbatons? Was I snogging someone?"

"Um, yes, yes and no," I answered grinning widely. "Well, at least I think you were there."

"Spill!" she snapped.

"Très Désagréable!"

"I am not rude!" Dom whined. "Now tell me before I tell the world you love James Potter!"

My eyes grew wide in shock. She did not just play that card! "Now I'm definitely not telling you!" I snapped walked off without her.

"Oh come on! I'm just kidding Gen! I'll put on my puppy-face!" Dom caught up to me.

I loved Dom's place. I would come over nearly every holiday and Dom and I spent most of our time on the beach hitting on cute guys. The feel of the grainy sand beneath my toes and the smell of the calm salt water was enough to send me back to Beauxbatons where Dom, the boys and I had gone down to the back nearly every day after school.

Dominique Weasley was probably the second most beautiful person I've ever met, second only to her mother who she strangely looked nearly nothing alike. Dominique had long, straight golden blonde hair with a hint of red in it. Her eyes were the exact same shape and shade of bright blue as her fathers' and she was tall enough to be a model. She was easily tanned and had not a blemish or freckle in sight on her heart-shaped face. Today she just happened to wear a blue bikini that matched her eyes perfectly.

I pulled my singlet down over my own bikini, feeling a little self-conscious with myself. It was all thanks to Dom that even half the student in Beauxbatons knew my name.

On the first day of Beauxbatons after failing terribly at trying to fit in, Dominique took an interest in the weirdo that couldn't speak French properly and so did a thousand other students after her.

I sighed. "It just seemed like whole our year was in a room and Madam Maxime or some other teacher was telling us something. I don't know, I couldn't really see the teacher but after they said something to us, we all looked shocked and I'm pretty sure it was me who yelled so loudly that everyone stared at me."

Dom frowned.

Even if it wasn't important I knew that I had to tell Dominique. If Dom asked for something, I was compelled to tell her. It was like an invisible force egging me to obey Dom's every wish. I was fine with that, I mean, she is my best friend but whenever I looked at Dom I couldn't shake of the feeling that I needed to owe her something. Well, maybe I did. Wasn't Dominique the one who gave me a new life?

* * *

><p>"Could you pleaze pazz ze Cassoulet, Genevieve?" Fleur Weasley asked me.<p>

"Oh, yes! Here you go Mrs. Weasley!"

"How many timez do I 'ave to tell you Genevieve, I don't mind you calling me Fleur."

"Um, Thank you for your consideration Mrs. Weasley but I couldn't possibly do that! I've stayed at your place far too many times to have earned that respect!" What can I say? I've got a way around adults.

"Un tel enfant poli! Vous pouvez apprendre d'elle Dominique!" Fleur chattered on. I suppressed a laugh as Dom started mocking her.

Louis, Dom's little brother looked confused. I had totallyforgotten he couldn't understand French.

"Votre frère est un étourdi guppy, Dom." The whole table rang with laughter except for Mr. Weasley and Louis who now looked as though he'd been slapped in the face by a sausage.

Poor Louis.

The dining room was probably my favorite in Dom's room other than her bedroom (aka. My second home). It was small but cozy and always smelt like nutmeg. A large, wooden table stood in the middle of the room and many embarrassing family portraits hung on the walls. Dom hated the portraits but I think she's lucky to have a wonderful family that found never leave each other and would put up with each other's racket.

Louis looked exactly like his bother except for his eyes which were an exact replica of Dom's and his father's. He was fun to tease but that wasn't the reason I liked him so much. Louis reminded me a lot of Sebastian who I hadn't seen in over four years. Sometimes I really missed my little brother, he was the only one left in my family who I could actually talk too.

"Gen? G-en? Anyone home Genny? GENEVIEVE!"

I snapped back to reality. "Sorry, what?"

Dom whacked her head against the table. Mr. Weasley was smiling. "I said, 'Are you guys excited? It's going to be your last year at Beauxbatons!"

"Yes I am! But I'm kind of freaked out…I can't believe that I'm not going back to Beauxbatons next year!" I said grinning.

Fleur smiled to Mr. Weasley as if she knew something that we didn't. It seemed Dom caught on to that too because she asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing," Fleur said, chuckling. "It zeems like you vill not going back to Beauxbatons this year either…"

"What?" Dom and I asked at the same time.

"Fleur!" Mr. Weasley said trying to hastily change the subject. I raised my eyebrow.

Dom and I had a quick little exchange.

_What the hell was that about?_

_I have no idea Dom_

_Do you thing they're hiding something from us?_

_Well, obviously but has this got something to do with my vision?_

_Probably…we need to tell the guys, Tristan would want to know!_

_Tristan? *Wink Wink*_

"SHUT UP GEN!" Dom shouted. Louis, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at her like she was on drugs or something.

I grinned. "And Mason and Jem."

"Mum, Dad, Gen and I have to go pack. School states tomorrow!" said Dom rising from the table.

"Oh, well remember get a present for your sister!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes and make sure to come 'ome for Christmas! Both of you! Oh, Victoire and Teddy! It zeems like only yesterday they ver playing outside vith they're toys!"

Mrs. Weasley kept on rambling about her eldest daughter and her future son-in-law as Dom and I ran upstairs.

Dominique rolled her eyes. We might've had a lot in common but the first thing we talked about when I transferred was our family and our hatred for our sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, THANKYOU TO LILYMELANY :D I really apreeciate what you did :D This chapter is from Gen's POV so sorry if you get confused. As well all know, first chapters are boring! SO bear with me and It will get better! It took me about 20 minutes to write this chapter and some lemonade so I AM proud of myself :) Ok, tell me if you guys like the characters. Do you like Dom? You'll meet the boys in the next chapterand find what the predicitions was about...**


	3. I've never heard silence quite this loud

_Fate determines who walks into your life... But you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you refuse to let go - Unknown_

**Chapter 2: I've never heard silence quite this loud**

Dismounting the carriage, I took a hold of Dominique's hand. She gave me a squeeze of reassurance as we made our way to the _Grande Salle_, a wave of pastel blue darted past us as the_ Leaders à la Chambre_ or more commonly known as the_ Têtes_ lead the first years to their designated table. This was just one of the many reasons Beauxbatons is so much better than Hogwarts. Instead of having their crazy ways to sort people into different 'houses' based on what they value, the children in Beauxbatons ere streamed according to their age. If it hadn't been for that, I would've never met Dom or the boys. The palace was tall and silver, looking just like one of a fairytale painting. It was so large that I doubted even Dom knew every room in it even if she had been attending for about six years and a day. Trees of silver lined the corridor and from them grew notices of things that happened in the school. I smoothed out my dress and readjusted my beret. Paintings of famous French people lined the walls and a large portrait of a lady with curly brown hair next to a man on a chair with a beard of stubble and a brave face was hung above the entrance to the Grand Salle. They were _Annette les Joues Roux_ and her husband-to-be the Lord _Benoet Beauxbaton_, the finders of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

I smiled as I spotted Jeremy Beaumont in a crowd of firsties and made my way over to him, giving him an enormous hug that squeezed the air out of him. Dom was just about to do the same but she stopped midway stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head and went back to the _Tête_ duty. Maybe this was why we called him 'Jem' instead of Jerry or the more common nickname, Remy. It was because Jem really was the literal 'Gem' of our group and man did he look like one too! He didn't have the sky blue eyes of Dom but Jem's eyes definitely did resemble sapphires and his hair fell like a waterfall of brown down to his eyebrows. His eyes sort of glittered and danced in the sun and although he didn't like to admit it, it was because of his eyes that he received attention from other girls, not from his body as he would like to think so. Dom had never quite forgiven him for leaving us stranded in the _Grand Salle_ while he got to dine every Saturday in the presence of Madam Maxime and her entourage of teachers.

"Dominique! My_ chéri_!" Dom and I spun around and so did quite a few other girls behind and in front of us. Dominique shirked in happiness and bear hugged Tristan who had just made the best Dominique imitation I'd ever heard. Jem and I snorted as Mason looked a bit dazed with what was happening in front of him. A bunch of girls to my right giggled at Mason's confused face but he remained oblivious. Jem had the most beautiful eyes but it was Mason Durand who stole the trophy for 'best body'. He was about 6 feet tall with a mop of sandy blonde hair that looked like it had been blown to one side with some sort of super-powered hair shape changer and olive green eyes. He was even more tanned than Dominique and had an amazingly trampoline-like six pack and what I mean by that is that if you jumped of a three story building and Mason was lying underneath, you'd probably bounce right up again (Not that I've ever tried this but we are seeing to do it soon). He was basically the image of 'perfection'.

No girl bothered go near Tristan Moreau since before I even started Beauxbatons and that was because Dom had trademarked him as her own when they were flying over in the carriage from London when she 'accidently' snogged him and refused to stop until Mason had to wring her of him. How she managed to do that all 'accidently' I probably will never find out but since then, no girl has bothered to try and even flirt with Snow White because they knew that it was better not getting Dominique's beautifully manicured and highly deadly nails in their skull. Tristan never seemed to even bat an eye on why no girls bothered to go near him and seemed to enjoy the attention received from Dom. "Hey Snow White!" I said to him while being hugged by Mason. Tristan grimaced at his nickname and turned to hug me too.

"With hair as black as ebony

Skin as white as snow

And lips as red as blood

He is the fairest in all the land

Or at least the fairytale says so..." Mason sang at the top of his lungs. Him and I burst into laughter as Tristan blushed red.

It never really struck me this much about how attractive my friends were. I mean there was Cinderella, male Snow White, male Sleeping Beauty and a male, blue-eyed Belle. I was like the odd one out, the ugly duckling. I am about average height with wavy light brown hair that was never untangled and skin that is permanently not able to tan. My eyes are like coals, so dark brown that you can't even tell the colour and I have a sprinkle of freckles on my nose. I do have a few blemishes and my cheeks are so red all the time it looks like I'm constantly blushing. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. Maybe this was the down side to being friends with incredibly hot and talented people? Well, it beats having no friends at all.

"Come on and stop blocking up the entrance!" yelled Jem from in front of us. Mason and I went on laughing and started to make our way towards the Grand Salle. Mason started to explain what had happened in a game of Quiddich he had played against his brothers when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Tristan had offered his hand to Dom who happily took it. I smiled to myself. I had been waiting since third year for their relationship to start and it was finally our last year. Magic was bound to happen. I stifled a laugh as I imagined what Dom and Tristan's babies would look like if they were married. Dominique Moreau did actually have a nice ring to it.

"What are you smiling about Gen?" asked Mason who was now undoing the first button of his top much to the pleasure of several girls around us.

I rolled my eyes. "Could you imagine Dom and Tristan's babies? They'd be hyperactive blonde kids who are addicted to playing quiddich with their Uncle Mason."

"Pretty hot babies' right? Maybe I could ge-"

"MASE!" I said in shock. "You are not going to pedo on Dom and Tristan's children!"

Mason stroked his fake goatee. "We will see about that."

* * *

><p>The early morning sun bathed our dormitory in golden light and slightly blinded me since I was never really home most of the time I was used to sleeping in Dom's cold, dark room in her attic. I screamed in agony and fell of the bed. This just happened to wake up the other six girls in my dorm including Dominique who had taken to throw a teddy-bear from her bed filled of stuffed animals at my head. Beauxbatons palace is large and the plus side to that is that so are your dorms. Each could easily fit about seven people and still had enough room for bedside tables. The room was painted a dull lilac and smelt of jasmines. The beds had matching covers but Dom and I had changed ours to matching patchwork quilts Fleur had taught us to made in the fourth year break. A chest where all your belongings were placed stood at the foot of each bed and the beds themselves were all arranged in a line. Every girl in my dorm had taken to make a collage of their friends, families and things they missed and hung it somewhere on the wall. The Beauxbatons school crest was situated about the double doors and so was a list of names which told who was supposed to be in the dorm. No one else even if they were the same gender as you was allowed to go in your dorm except the people in your dorm. In gold the names Lucinda Chevalier, Manon Desmarais, Genevieve Henderson, Emilie Laurent, Oriel Leroy, Aubree Smith and Dominique Weasley were written in extremely fancy writing.<p>

"Seriously Gen? What are you, a vampire?" Lucie asked in French. She grabbed her uniform that was hung over her chest and made her way outside to the bathrooms to get changed.

"Vas time iz it Emilie?" asked Manon who rarely ever spoke English.

"Just 8:23..." Em answered.

Dom and I both grabbed our uniforms and started to make our way out too when we heard Brielle yell, "8:23! WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THE _REMARQUEZ CHAMBRE_ BY 8:30!"

"SHIT! WE'VE GOT THAT TALK WITH MADAM MAXIME TODAY!" yelled Oriel who had a bad habit of swearing and that's when Dom and I heard the extremely audible noise of four girls running for their lives.

* * *

><p>"-And so ve are-"<p>

I knocked on the door. Manon and Lucie quickly straightened their berets as Aubree ran her fingers through her tangled hair again.

"Come in!" We all speed in and went to sit next to our friends.

"_Désolé Madame Maxime et Madame Rose._" we all muttered.

Mason raised his eyebrow. "Sleep in again?" he asked nodding towards Aubree who now achieved the look of sex hair. The _Remarquez Chambre_ or the 'notice room' was a room that looked like a Roman Collasium with circular walls and seats surround the stage on different levels. Dom, the boys and I were sitting in the back row along with a few other boys who I recognized as the Quiddich players and girls who seemed to be fawning over them. Mason was also part of the Quiddich team. His life's goal was to play for the national team, the _Faucons Français_.

Madam Maxime was standing on the stage. She was probably the tallest prson I'd ever seem with a short black bob cut and large brown eyes. Today she was wearing a robe of purple silk with silver trimming and a hat that grew bluebells. Next to her stood Madam Rose Zellar, a former pupil of Hogwarts many years back and our year advisor. Madam Rose had long, curly black hair that reached her waist and an olive complexion. She always smelt like roses and she seemed to be always wearing rose in her hair too.

"We totally forgot it was the talk thing today!" whispered Dominique. I wasn't paying much attention. I noticed how we were a wave of pastel blue all facing one direction. It seemed like _Deja Vu_. I wrinkled my nose and tried to remember what it was and then it all came crashing back to me.

"Oh my god Dom, I think this was the predication!" I hissed keeping my voice lowered. Tristan, Jem and Mason looked shocked. I had told them about my abilities which they thought was a joke at first but the more predications I gave them that were true, the more they started to get scared whenever I had another prediction. "At Dom's place, I saw this-" I waved my hand around the room. "And Madam Maxime telling us something. My predications have never been this close to the actual thing happening..."

"Are you alright Gen? What happened afterwards?" asked Jem frowning.

I shook my head. "I'm alright but that's all I saw."

"Well, let's find out what really happened!" said Tristan who was seated next to Dom; I was in the middle of Jem and Mason. Madam Maxime who had tried to quiet down the auditorium after we had arrived suddenly yelled, "_ENFERMER!_" and everyone went quiet.

"Girls, next time pleaze come quickly! Madame Roze vill be telling you vat this iz about!" We all turned to Madam Rose who made her way to the front of the stage.

"Girls and Boys, as you know the Triwizard Tournament is held every five years and two years ago, students were lucky enough to go. We will not be participating in the Triwizard Tournament but the Ministry of Magic has arranged an exchange program for one year of Beauxbaton's students to go and visit another school."

The room was dead quiet.

"This year, we have been honored with being picked as the first group that will be going on this exchange program. Notifications have already been sent to your parents and caregivers who have all nearly all agreed to let you participate in this great experience that lets you make new friends and um...not result in death."

Even if it was supposed to be a joke no one laughed. This year we wouldn't be staying in the beautiful palace of Beauxbatons, we'd be going somewhere else.

"We'll be leaving next week on Monday so lessons will resume as usual. Your trunks will be taken over there for you on the day but we will be riding two carriages, one for the boys and one for the girls."

Everyone groaned. "You been we're going to be split up?" Mason asked putting on his puppy face. He then lunged at Jem and me and refused to let go.

"Be quiet everyone!" Someone raised their hands but Madam Maxime ushered it down. "This is a wonderful experience to learn something new and make new friends! You will get so much out of this and you will probably never get this opportunity ever again in your life! From personal experience, I know the school you will go to is amazing!"

And that's when all the colour drained out of my face. She could not be thinking about what I think she was thinking about.

Jem seemed to noticed my sudden reaction. "What's the matter?" he asked and Dominique turned around. Only Dom knew about my horrible history, the boys only knew I didn't like that school.

"What school is it?" asked someone from somewhere in the audience.

Madam Rose smiled.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

And the whole room erupted in noise; all I could do was stair and the white ceiling. I felt like I was going the throw up as my stomach started to do triple somersaults and my head started to spin.

I didn't want to go back. I had come to Beauxbatons to escape; I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to face them again, who would?

I was called ugly, fat and stupid. I was pushed against the ground so many times that my right arms was scared a bit. They made up rumors about me. He told everyone about my personal issues and what was happening to my family and that wasn't even the start of it. I was only 12 at the time but most days I'd spend my time in the library trying to learn spells so if i ever did come across a station where I had to defend myself, I was ready. My grades were amazing since no one ever talked to me and I had no place to go. And then there we Potter's fan girls. They weren't as bad as Mason's but at least Mason's fan girls treated others like humans. I was jinxed in the hallways and slammed against the walls. I couldn't believe that this guy was actually Dominique's cousin. Probably the worst time was on a rainy spring day when it was so cold outside no one bothered venture there. Freddie Weasley had been recently been practising a spell and decided the best place to practice it was on me. The leg-binder curse basically locks someone to the ground and refuses them to move. I stood there all night and all morning next to the tree near the lake until Madam Pomfrey found me. I was shivering like crazy and when she asked me what had happened, I never had the guts to tell her.

"But Ma'am? What about out exams?"

"Well, John, since Hogwarts education standard has improved a lot since I attended I suppose that you to will find their classes nourishing. I do expect all of you to top their classes since our school had still go a higher education standard then them."

"Madame Rose! Vill ve be returning or shall ve be staying their all year?"

"We'll come back a month before graduation to write our exams and graduate. If any of you find their work to easy, please find me, Madame Maxime or Monsieur Valentine. We will surely give you harder work."

I raised my hand shakily. Dom looked confused. "Miss? Do we have to go?"

"Well seeing as the Ministry has undergone all that trouble by organizing the advent and your father has signed the note, yes Gen, it is compulsory to attend."

"Oh." I said flatly as Madam Rose started to read out the names of the kids whose parents hadn't given them permission to go.

Merlin's pants was I stuffed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le chapitre est terminé! (Thank you to the wonderful Google Translate :D) Oh no! Gen's going to Hogwarts? What's going to happen? Will they get along, ignore eachother or will she beat the crap of out him? FIndout next time on - What ever this is called! Oh wait, it's called - FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVE SO I CAN GET AN IDEA OF HOW MANY OF YOU ARE READING IT! I SADLY DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN ANYONE HERE WHO WAS NOT MENTIONED IN THE HP WORLD! (THat incluses next gan characters too) Thanks Lekha, Matty and Josh :D**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

**LilyMelany: Sorry! I'm putting the A/Ns down the bottom now and I'm also editing thet other chapters :) Yes, I know Vic, Dom and Louis were Fleur and Bill's only kids. Jem, Trsitan and Mason are Gen and Dom's friends and Sebastian is Gen's little brother (who Louis reminds her of). Thankyou for reviewing :D**

**Craving Oxygen: Thank you too xD I'm glad you like Gen's name :) When Gen says that it's supposed to convey what type of person Fleur is. A perso who respects pride, politeness and perfection and it does make sense since it does happen. If someone stayed at your place like 24/7 and are your daughters best friend, sometimes it can get awakward. Gen's polite and the only thing that comes to her strength when she's meeting people is not to judge them but to judge what sort of people they like. Gen doesn't want to get on Fleur's bad side and she's crashed at their place way to many times to earn the respect of calling Fleur by her nme and Fleur likesthat. I'm sorry if I confused you, I know it doesn't happen like that sometimes but let's say for Fleur that it does :D I will be putting future predictions italics so thanks for the heads up :) It's in italic because its supposed to be like they're reading eachothers mind. I know it's weird but It does happen sometimes! (I've done it once withmy brother and twice with my best friend :D) I will change the ord prohecy to prediction (Sorry, I was really bus when I was writing it so I might've gotten a little confused).You'll probably find ot the right reasons when she leaves Howarts to go back to Beauxbatons but thats like at the end so it's a long way away :D Yeah, poor Gen :O You'll find that out sooner or later and you'll find the FULL reason for why James doesn't like Gen WAY later on :) Thank you :D**

**Hope you guys liked CHAPTER 3!**


	4. The start of an age

_ If it's hard to remember, it'll be difficult to forget. _  
><em>Arnold Schwarzengger<em>

**Chapter 3: It was the end of a decade but the start of an age**

"Dom, are you alright?" I asked. Dom was sitting at the 7th year table, rocking back and forth on her chair.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said and quickly plastered a smile on her face. Tristan frowned.

"No, you're not." He said.

"I am too!" she protested and it was then when I noticed the letter in her hands. Tristan and I exchanged similar 'get-the-freaking-letter' looks and I lunged across the table. Jem who was studying for an Arithmancy exam let out a yell of disapproval and went back to his boringness and started testing Mason who we all knew probably wasn't going to do so well in the test.

The letter was gold trimmed and had a red stamp on it. My face paled when I saw the signature mark of a V and T in the center of the stamp. Tristan who was leaning over my shoulder looked merely confused. I got up, deserting my beautiful food and so did Dom.

"Where are you going?" asked Mason who was now holding a piece of my toast. Apparently if Gen stands up an invisible sign flashes 'FREE FOOD'.

I know It's creepy to refer to yourself in third person, don't judge.

"For some girl talk." I said and signaled for Dom to follow me.

"Girl talk?" whispered Tristan to Jem.

"Probably something about their periods." Mason said and the other two nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>I crashed on Dom's bed and murdered quite a few of her stuffed toys.<p>

"What's up?" I asked as she sat at the end of her bed, playing with her hair.

"Teddy and Victoire's wedding."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What? Like all my family?"

"Not about the wedding! About what you're upset with."

"What, my life?"

I frowned. "How can you be upset with your life? You've got me in it! And Snow, Mase and Jem."

"You guys are basically the only good things in my life but other than that, it's just boring. It's always about Victoire."

"Well it kind of is her wedding." I pointed out.

"Even before that, it was about her! Did you know the reason I wasn't allowed to have a party on my seventeenth birthday?"

Suddenly the deserted dorm seemed a lot quieter.

"Why?"

"Because they didn't know."

I frowned.

"They forgot." Dom continued. I was shocked. "They forgot about my birthday and decided to have a party for Vic and Teddy instead. I got the cards you guys sent be and the presents but it was my seventeenth birthday and they forgot. Even Louis! When my Mum checked the calendar a week later she found out. She said she was sorry a few times then went back to dotting on Vic. Dad gave me a watch and Louis got me a discount to Monde de la Mode (Her favourite muggle shop in Paris) but only you guys remembered my birthday. You know how bad that feels?"

Dom's voice had cracked a little. I gulped. No, I didn't because even if my mother and father hated each other they both still sent me letters for my birthday and never had they forgot it was my birthday.

"But-" Dom's voice had become a whisper now. "But, Vic did remember. She gave me this weird look and crept up to me in the middle of the party and whispered, 'Happy Birthday' in my ear."

I gasped. "_Qu'est-ce l'enfer_?"

"_Je sais_!" she said laughing sarcastically.

On the outside, Dominique Weasley was just like any other pretty girl. Loud, slightly crazy and a whole lot of fun but I knew that somewhere inside she was just as insecure as any other teenage girl with the pressure of a perfect sister too.

Vic was perfect. There was seriously no other word to describe it. She was just plain and simply perfect. She looked perfect with silver blonde hair, porcelain skin and big, sparkling blue eyes. She acted perfect since she, unlike Dominique had decided to go to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. She would always be perfect since she was the first child of the 'Next Generation', first grandchild of the Weasley family, first one to get married and have kids of her own and most of all be first to try everything that Dominique wanted to before her only to make the statement that 'she did it first'. She had perfect grades being both a head girl and a prefect while Dom wasn't even a _Tête_ and she spoke perfectly making her like by the elders. She was a perfect role model and had a perfect body which attracted the attention from boys but she had a perfect boyfriend so she didn't need any boys and she had perfect friends who admired her. In fact, there was no such end to perfection in Victoire Aurore Weasley's life. Well, that was all except for Dominique.

I've only met Victoire about five times and all of those times I don't even think she knew I was even there. I hung around at Dom's place a lot but Victoire didn't live there.

In short, I'm pretty sure Dominique Gabrielle Weasley is kind of jealous of Victoire Weasley.

"And that's what makes her even more annoying...She's perfect, she's Victoire and I'm just Dominique."

My natural friend instincts kicked in.

"Are you blooding kidding me you _Crétin_?" I snapped. "Yes, she's Victoire but you're Dominique! You're the one who set your room on fire! You're the own that got a job to pay for a present for your parents anniversary! You're the one who slapped the _Putain_ who broke Jem's heart! You're the one who taught Louis how to get a girl! You're the one who's fearless beyond belief! You're the one who learnt a Non-Verbal charm before anyone in our class, even Jem! You're the one who Madam Maxime recommended for the Beauxbatons help award! You're the girlfriend of Tristan-fucking-Moreau! Yeah, Vic's Vic but you're Dominique, you're a bloody miracle!"

Dom looked as though she'd just won the lottery (Or whatever the muggle call it. Listen, the winning numbers are 38, 27, 26, 17, 28, 30, 23 and 7 if you live in Western Australia in 2021).

Dom lunged forward and gave be a bone-crunching hug.

"Tristan's not my boyfriend." was all she could manage. I smiled. Oh lord this was going to be a long year.

"No!" I laughed. "You're both friends with benefits."

* * *

><p>Before Dom, the boys and I could count to ten, the week was already coming to an end. I spent most of Friday after noon trying to get a detention but it never really seemed to work out.<p>

"What are you trying to do?" Dom asked me one day in Charms. We were writing some notes down before our 'excursion', well, we were supposed to. A group of girls sitting at the front of the classroom with matching makeup and hair pulled back in either such a high pony tail that'd put Sporty Spice to shame or a messy bun. They were all giggling excitedly of what Monday was going to hold for us. Me, on the other hand was charming dung bombs so they could be trademarked with my name.

"Trying to get a detention!" I hissed. Jem stifled a laugh.

"You're going to get suspended if you do that! Remember what happen to the short kid in Monsieur Merci's class last year? The one who threw dung bombs at him at the end of one period and then ran for his life? When he was caught he was lucky enough to get away with a suspension. Think what will happen to you."

There was a reason we called our transfiguration teacher Monsieur Merci, it was because he had none at all.

Monsieur Merci wasn't currently in the room. I wondered where he was. Everyone was doing their own little thing and no one seemed to pay any attention to the missing teacher.

I scrunched up my nose and put the dung bombs back in my bag. "Good point."

"Is there a reason you're trying to get expelled?" asked Tristan. Dominique burst out laughing. Apparently my torture was hilarious to her.

"_Je sais un trou du cul qui va à l'école_." I huffed.

"_Et vous allez laisser ce trou du cul ruiner votre expérience amusante_?" Mason said in such perfect French it made me feel like I knew nothing.

"_Enfermer_!" I snapped sticking my tongue out a him.

"Haha! Bea-ten!" Mason laughed.

"_M. Durand et Mlle Henderson, pas beaucoup de gens aimeraient ici votre échange sur ce connard. Vous serez d'obtenir un Detetion pour la pensée de jeter dungbombs me manquer Henderson, mais qui sera à Poudlard qui vous iront aussi_." Monsieur Merci was right behind us.

I groaned. "Merlin this guy is good."

* * *

><p>"Where are you guys going?" I asked Jem who had a beach towel over his shoulder.<p>

Mason rolled his eyes. "Ain't it pretty obvious Gen? To the beach!"

"WAIT FOR ME!" I yelped and ran back to my room to get my swimmers.

A boy talking to the group of girls I had seen yesterday in Charms smirked at me as I emerged out of the girl's section of the 7th year common room.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nice bikini!" he said. I was wearing a string bikini with SpongeBob on it.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous because SpongeBob has had more experience with any girl in a day than you have in a year."

"Slut."

"Manwhore."

"What was that about?" asked Jem as we started walking down to the beach. The beach was only a ten minute walk from Beauxbatons and was probably the only Wizard beach in all of Europe, heck, I bet it was the only Wizard beach in the entire world!

"Just some idiot who's jealous of SpongeBob here." I said smiling widely. The boys burst into laughter.

"Where are Dom and Tristan?" I asked.

"They said they'll meet us down there." Jem replied.

"Probably making out behind a bush or something!" I laughed. Dom was so lucky. She might've been living in the shadow of her sister but she had Jem and Mason, her best friends and Tristan her boyfriend-to-be and of course as selfish as I may sound now, me, her blood sister.

When Jem, Mase and I had got down there we found out that she was in fact lying on a towel, sun-backing. The beach was beautiful today. The sun was glared down on us and it was so hot that seagulls started to cry. The sea looked calm and welcoming and the air smelt like potato chips.

"Where's Tristan?" I asked as the boys sat down.

"He's coming." she said smiling and he did.

"Where've you been mate?" asked Mason running his fingers through his hair. A group of girls to the right of us in extremely showy bikinis sighed. He nudged Jem who grinned widely and waved. I swear they transformed into angry bulls or something, they started wrestling each other to see which one could get Mason, Jem and now Tristan's attention.

Dom looked just as disgusted as I was. "Quit it you idiots!" she snapped.

"Hey, hey! You get a piece of us every day but the other members of the female spices don't get to experience such luck. Don't be selfish Dom."

Dom slapped Mason so hard the other boys stopped staring immediately.

"Can't we have even a bit of fun?" Jem joked.

"Oh really? And would you like Dom and I waving our junk around to half the male population here at Beauxbatons?" I snapped. The boys went stony faced and suddenly Mason started punching his fist into his palm. Dom raised her eyebrow. "Apparently not."

"Jerks. Today's Saturday and in two days we'll be leaving for Hoggie's." (Hoggie's was the nickname we had given Hogwarts.) Dom interjected. All heads snapped towards her. "What are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jem said. "Study, make friends, ace the N.E..." the boys started at him. "Flirt with half the girl population at Hogwarts..."

Now it was my turn to hit Jem in the back of the head. "And you're supposed to be the responsible one!"

"I don't think I'm going to flirt with any girls at Hogwarts!" announced Tristan who then started to lean closer to Dominique but before he could do so Jem, Mase and I yelled in protest.

"EWWW! GET A ROOM!"

"Man! Not in PUBLIC!"

"Oh come on! You've had all week!"

"THIS IS WERE WE EAT!"

But Tristan shrugged anyone and started snogging Dom like the world was going to end tomorrow. I grinned widely and nodded at Mason and Jem who understood the message straight away. The three of us bear-hugged Dom and Tristan who stopped kissing straight away and started screaming at us to 'get-the-_baiser_-of-them'.

"Hey guys." I looked back at the ocean and suddenly I felt sad. I had escaped the place to come here and I was going to be forced back there. All I could do was enjoy Beauxbatons while I could. Well, at Hoggie's at least I'd have my friends their!

"What?"

"This is our last day on the beach for 9 months." I said. The others went silent. I turned to Dominique when suddenly I felt two pairs of strong arms grip my waist and hoist me up onto one of Jem's shoulders and one of Mason's. Dominique was yelling for Tristan to put her down and was gripping his neck so tightly with her legs that he started to go slightly purple.

"You're right Genevieve Henderson; this is our last true Beauxbatons moment." Tristan said. I grabbed onto Jem and Mason's neck and Dominique had moved onto both Tristan and Jem's shoulders. We kind of looked like cheerleaders.

"Smile for the camera!" said Jem and there was this bright flash out of nowhere with the five of us laughing.

And then the boys started to running into the Great Blue.

"We're going to miss this, aren't we?" I asked Dominique.

"_Eh bien, merci Merlin pour le moment nous avons eu_." she said and we all went crashing down into the wonderful blue water.

* * *

><p>By the time it was Monday morning, I was seriously panicking. What was I going to do? Would they recognize me? Would they treat me the same? What if people in Beauxbatons found out about my history? What if the idiot found out my gift and our future other, would I even be able to face him then? Did my brother and sister know what was going to happen?<p>

Of course they're going to know! I snapped to myself. A new schools coming to their school, they aren't going to no tell them!

Dom had even forgotten about her hatred for Victoire for a while and spent all Monday afternoon packing.

"And I think I'm going to bring the floral bikini and probably my blue scarf too. Is this jumper to much?" Dom asked me pointing towards a bright green parka with Tweety Bird on it.

"Nope, maybe we should've packed earlier!" I said stuffing everything I could reach into my bag. Yesterday, they boys, Dom and I had spent all day looking back on the times we had. We even found a picture of when I first arrived, our first picture together. Dominique was being piggy-backed by Mason and I was being piggy-backed by Tristan while little Jem was in the middle. We were all smiling like the moment was going to last forever, just all of us facing the world together. I had gotten new hope from my friends about Hogwarts. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad? Maybe I could actually get revenge...

But I was left wondering, was revenge what I really wanted from James Potter and Freddie Weasley?

"Are you alright?" asked Dom. I nodded. "No you're not. This is about James isn't it? And probably Freddie too."

"It doesn't matter!" I said, zipping up the suitcase. Dom looked worried.

"Yes it does. Listen Gen, they're my cousins...I'll try and get them to stop of they hurt you. Heck, I'll kick James in the balls if I have too!"

I smiled. When Dom refused to go to Hogwarts, her whole family except for her mother were confused. Being only small children then, Dom's cousins shunned her. As she got older, they got better but she never really felt that close to them, especially James who she'd despised ever since she met me. "Thanks Domino."

"You're welcome Genitals."

"DOM!" I yelled and tackled her to the ground. Lucy and Oriel looked very surprised.

* * *

><p>"All aboard! Get on and make sure you've marked of your names!" said the conductor to every girl that passed into our carriage.<p>

"This isn't a train..." A girl named Sarah pointed out but the conductor looked furious and ignore her.

Inside the carriage was amazing. It was just like our common room with a few couches surrounding a fire place, a bookshelf near a window and a double door out to a balcony.

"Come on, we'll be getting their in a few hours." Dom said. I felt sick, I really didn't want to go.

"Let's go to the balcony." I said.

"Hey Gen!" Dom called after me. "Remember, this time it's different. This time you've got us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANK YOU TO ALL THE NEW REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER :) I'm not expecting this chapter the scrape in many reviews because it was just a filler chapter. WE'LL BE ARRIVING IN HOGWARTS SHORTLY! This chapter was to describe their last moments in Beauxbatons and how amazingly awesome it is. You'll be meeting all the characters you probably know about in the next addition of...FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS :) Thanks Lekha, Lily and poor Johnny :) AND THANKS TO YOU GUYS! xD**

**P.S: The line 'THIS IS WERE WE EAT' is a hilarious joke told or rather yelled by one of my friends. My friend and I were walking down to where we usually eating. My other friend has recently gotten her first boyfriend and won't stop making out with him around the school (in our school, snogging is allowed if you're confused) and my other friends and I would usually yell, 'LOOK AT THE GRASS! LOOK AT THE TREES!', I did yell that but my friend was like, 'THIS IS WERE WE EAT!" and they stopped kissing straight away. Oh, good old times :) **

**P.P.S: If you learn any French swear words and say them to your parents ho realize you're swearing in French, blame google translate and urban dictonary. Thats were it all comes from :D**

**Love ya! Byeeee!**


	5. I found time can heal almost anything

_Hold your head up high gorgeous, they'd kill to see you fall - Unknown_

**Chapter 4: I found time can heal almost anything**

"Girls! Hurry up!" Madame Zellar said motioning for some girls to join her. We were in the carriage and Madame Zellarhad called us all into a circle to tell us something.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in about 20 minutes girls. Your bags will be dropped of in the corridor and once you will be sorted, the bags will be moved to your dormatories. In other words, don't touch your bags once we land." The girl's carriage erupted in talk, well, except for me.

"Are you alright?" Dom whispered.

"No I'm fine Dom. You see, once Potter and his stupid friends recognize me I have a wonderful suicide plan thought out already!" I had gone from scared to nervous and then I was angry. Why should I be scared of Potter and his friends? They don't deserve that sort of acknowledgement. Dom looked worried sick. I know I shouldn't frighten her like this but right now I was about to land in the place I vowed never to step foot in so I didn't really care.

"There are four houses you can be sorted into, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Once you get sorted into one of those houses, you will be staying with them for the rest of our time here. They've sorted out a whole feast to welcome you all too there school so you better be on your best behavior! If you get to many complaints then you will be expelled-" My eyes lit up. All I needed to do was get in trouble a lot of times and then I'd be expelled so I could go back to Beauxbatons! "-from Beauxbatons once we get back." My happiness sprouted legs and ran off without me. Either way I was stuck at Hoggie's it seemed.

"The subjects you chose last year at also subjects that you can choose at Hogwarts so you'll be out into those classes. Arienne, could you please hand out the timetables?" A girl with a large smile and amber hair nodded. She had a large pile of timetables and handed piles to other people and Dom and I received ours pretty quickly. Madam Zellar went back inside her private room and the carriage erupted in another outburst of noise.

"Divination and Charms first, Gen why do you still do Divination? It sucks!" Dom asked as we made our way to the balcony again. Other girls seemed to realize that the balcony was now 'ours'.

"You might've forgotten but I kind of can see into the future." I laughed. A few girls in front turned around and gave me a confused look. "I'm just kidding!" I lied.

This was one of the great plus you got for being friends with Dominique, being the only one related to the 'Chosen One' or the almighty Harry Potter who somehow shared genetic information with the loser, James Potter II, she ruled Beauxbatons with an iron fist (Not really but she likes to say so).

I pulled a chair out from underneath the white table. It was a beautiful starry night when the scent of jasmine drifted through the chilly air. "Shouldn't we be getting ready?" asked Dom.

I straightened my beret. "There." Dom snorted with laughter. It was hard to believe that just this morning we were sitting around the long Seventh year table in the Grande Salle of Beauxbatons.

The smile from Dom's face vanished and I was about to ask her what was wrong when I heard someone yell from inside the carriage, "LOOK! IT'S HOGWARTS!" Girls crowded the windows and some made their way outside onto the balcony. Dom and I stood up to get a better view.

Hogwarts was nowhere as big as Beauxbatons but as much as I hated the school, I knew it sure was beautiful. It looked like some fairy tale kingdom with lights that shone from rooms inside and one's that lighted up the corridors. There was a large lake and beyond that was a Quiddich pitch (I'm sure Mase was jumping up and down right about now since It was a lot bigger than ours). A huge forest covered a large majority of the land to the right and even more lights were set up in a runway position that our Stallion's seemed to fly towards. Hoggie's had lots of towers and turrets but a large window was the thing that caught everyone's attention. It was arch-shaped and so big that you could easily see through it. Four tables were arranged length wise and stood side to side but they were empty. As we got closer to the ground, I realized the children of Hogwarts were waiting for us on the ground, yelling out our school's name and jumping up and down with their wands lit and held towards the sky. "Come on!" I said to Dominique and we made our way inside our carriage. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave meee!" I groaned. After we had landed, the Hogwarts students had left. Madame Zellar and Monsieur Valentine (who was with the boy's carriage) arranged us into alphabetical order. Dominique's last name was 'Weasley' so it was common sense she was put at the end of the line. Madame Maxime was at the front of the line and was telling us something about being on our best behaviors at hat people from the Ministry would be present too and then we were off. Jem and Mason were at the front of the line and Dom was at the back so the closet person to me was Tristan. I looked back and yelled out his name. Someone shushed me so I gave him an apologetic look and marched on into the Great Hall. Everybody was tired but had taken fifteen minutes to freshen up, it had been an extremely long day but when we saw the Great Hall, all our tiredness seemed to melt away.<p>

The Great Hall was probably not as big as the Grande Salle but it seemed to possess this magnificence to it. The ceiling was a reflection of the beautiful starry night outside, dark clouds and all. Four tables were placed side by side and a space was left at the end of them so that once was got sorted, we'd have a place to sit. The beautiful archon window that we had seen from our carriage was even bigger in real life (Obviously) and the walls were decorated was Beauxbatons banners and Hogwarts banners.

By this time I was wondering what everybody was thinking. Everyone in front of me seemed scared out of their wits in whether or not they'd be put into the same house as their friends. I found myself wondering the same thing but then I realized whether or not I'd be actually sorted. Could you be sorted again? Would the teachers allow it? Would they even remember me? I prayed they didn't so I wouldn't have to be put in Gryffindor. Whatever house Jem got into, the rest of us needed to do the same and I wished he wasn't put in Gryffindor.

I membered the first time I was sorted. I was deathly frightened. When I got to the stool, Professor Longbottom had put the Sorting Hat on my head an in less than a second it had shouted it, "GRYFFINDOR!" "Please not Gryffindor. Please not Gryffindor." I muttered to myself.

Madame Zellar, Madame Maxime and Monsieur Valentine had each taken a seat on the table behind the stool, the staff table. Every teacher was siting except for Professor Longbottom who had a role of parchment and the sorting hat in his hand. Professor Longbottom looked older and more tired than when I last saw him. He had bags under his bright eyes and his brown hair and he had smile wrinkles on his cheeks. A person from the table next to us giggled. I suddenly felt self-conscious. We must have looked like little kids, standing in a line and looking scared out of our wits.

"They look like children..." the person muttered. Apparently they thought we couldn't understand English that well. The people in front of and behind me stayed perfectly still and pretended they didn't hear the rude person. I followed their example.

"Agnes Arienne." The girl in my year with amber hair walked up to the stool, positively shaking. Professor Longbottom put the hat on her. It only took a minute and Arienne was put in Hufflepuff. I wanted to be put in Hufflepuuf too, or maybe even Slytherin. They were the decent houses.

"Allen Sara."

"RAVENCLAW!" I watched Sara as she ran over to the Ravenclaw table who were cheering as if she was the best thing that happened to them. Sara sat next to a girl with curly blonde hair. She and the girl engaged in a deep conversation and it wasn't until watching her intently through 6 people's Sortings that I realized who it was.

Maddy laughed as if nothing in her life had gone wrong. She looked different to what I remembered of her. Maddy looked sick with her blonde hair unmanaged and tangled her. Her eyes had even bigger bags under them then Professor Longbottom's and her skin was blotchy, pale and sort of green. She looked like she had been crying for days, even a few girls near her gave Maddy sad looks.

Mental note: Find out what Maddy's problem is.

I was so obsessed with what had happened to Maddy that I didn't even realize someone had been calling my name.

"GENEVIEVE HENDERSON!" I screamed and looked back at the front. Monsieur Valentine had been calling my name for quite some time.

The Seventh and Sixth years of Hogwarts who remembered me burst into talk. I didn't move a muscle. I wanted to be unknown to the students of Hogwarts for as long as possible. I could feel my face quickly heating up from the attention received by the students.

"Since you have attended Hogwarts before and been sorted, you will return to that particular house otherwise it will make a mess of paperwork in the Ministry." Stupid Valentine, couldn't say it more subtly could you? "If you can please go and sit down now, we may proceed with the sorting." All the heads of the Beauxbatons students turned to face. I probably looked horrified.

Apparently I was holding up the sorting so I moved out of the line and looked around the Great Hall aimlessly. The murmuring had quieted down so I moved towards the table in red on the left of me. I sat next to the only other Beauxbatons student who had been sorted into Gryffindor, Claude Beauguard. No one clapped for me, or even cheered. They just sat there staring. Extremely and utterly AWKWARD.

Claude was half French and half African. He had olive skin and dark brown eyes but it was his hair that caught most people's attention. It was brown with tips of blonde. Claude was easily the coolest kid at Beauxbatons and he and I had a rather hilarious history when he had accidently pushed me of a cliff on an camp in third year. I had been hanging of the edge and my fingers were slipping. Claude had gone into a panic mode and stepped on my fingers by accident. Jem had to dive down and grab my hands before I fell to a rather horrible death.

"Hey Mort! Never knew you went to Hogwarts before Beauxbatons!"

For as long as I can remember, lovely Claude had called me 'Mort' which ironically is French for 'dead' as in if I did fall of that cliff I'd be 'dead meat'.

"_J'ai bien fait assassin_." I said smiling. I had called Claude 'assassin' since it was the French word for 'assassin' or 'murderer.'

"Henderson? As in 'Chicken' Henderson?" Someone whispered and there was a few giggles. I grimaced. 'Chicken' was the rather annoying nickname Freddie Weasely had given me. Just he thought of Freddie Weasley made me never want to turn back just in case Potter and his friends had caught sight of me. It was apparently supposed to be funny since 'Hen'derson was my last name. Let me tell you, people clucking at you around every corner for two years isn't that funny.

"Poulet?" Claude asked, raising his eyebrow. I just ignored him.

"Beaumont Jeremy." My head turned from Claude to the Sorting Hat so fast I hurt my neck. Jem looked freaked out but he went and sat on the stool anyway. This time I wasn't praying for Jem to be put in Hufflepuff but rather his safe arrival in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. I sighed in relief. At least I'd have a friend now. Jem waved to me and came and sat down.

"Merlin that boy is hot!" a girl whispered from somewhere on the Gryffindor table. A few girls giggled too. I frowned. Stupid Gryffindor Chiennes.

"Yeah! Look at those eyes!" Another joined in.

"Are you alright? You looked like someone just cancelled Christmas up there." Jem said.

I nodded. "I don't think I'm going to make it through this year Jem!"

"Just ignore what they say about you." I wanted to tell Jem that wasn't as simple as it seemed but he told me to shut up because Mason was about to get sorted.

Mason was probably the easiest to sort.

And sure enough, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "GRYFFIDNOR!" And Mason did his slow, 'sexy' walk over to Jem and I, winking at some swooning girls along the way.

"OH GOD MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I yelled as Gryffindor erupted in applause just as they did for everyone, well, everyone except for me. I still hadn't gotten over the shock of the whispering and how everybody had been dead silent. I never wanted to be in that position again.

"You're just jealous!" Mase stuck his tongue out at me. Claude had engaged in some sort of conversation with a Gryffindor boy over what seemed like 'How to make girls understand that sweat is highly manly and they should be practically fawning over a guy who swats a lot'. How that conversation started, I didn't even want to know.

"Hey Jem! Aren't those boys over their incredibly hot? I bet they'd l-"

"Like hell they would!" said Mason in a low voice. He narrowed his eyes and started doing the fist-in-palm thing again. I caught Jem's eye and we both stifled back laughter as the Sorting went on. My guard was still up though even if two of my friends were in Gryffindor. I felt like someone had been watching me since I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Moreau Tristan." The Sorting went really quickly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I joined Jem and Mason as the only ones standing up and clapping for Tristan's arrival at our table.

"Man! How many hotties attend Beauxbaons!" the same girl from before hissed.

"_Désolé chérie, prises_!" I said in a sing-song voice to the boys. Jem nearly choked on air.

Before we knew it, It was Dom's turn to get sorted and Tristan was seated at the table with Jem, Mason and I.

"GO DOM!" yelled Tristan and the whole Beauxbatons student body erupted in whooping noises. Dom was so red in the face she resembled a tomato. She shuffled over to the stool and sat down with her hands crossed on her lap. It all started when Dom had volunteered to pick up a couple of guys in the 4th year camp (We had one every year except for Seventh). It had actually gone extremely well and they had offered to spend the night with her but she ran away. When she arrived at the Camp Fire, she told us what had happened and we started whooping. Even Mason thought it was funny.

Dom's Sorting was the longest I've ever seen. It took about six minutes, thrity-five seconds to be exact.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"It was going to put me in Gryffindor then Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw then Slytherin but it decided on Gryffindor." she huffed and then she turned to Tristan and hit him over the head. "Really? The whooping?"

"_Je suis désolé_." he said in an extremely seductive tone that made the girls around us sigh.

"_Tu es pardonné_..." Dom muttered leaning closer to Tristan that caused an outburst in the Gryffindor table.

"WOAH! Smooching for later!" snapped Mason grabbing the back of Tristan and Dom's head and pulling them away from each other.

"Bitch..." muttered a girl a few seats back. I had just about enough of this chick. She was really starting to piss me off. Dom's expression turned venomous.

"Oh yeah! We've got something to tell you guys!" said Tristan and Dom's eyes lit up. She seemed to temporarily forget her murder plan for the girl a few seats behinh her.

"Yes! We're going out!" Dom said, pointing to her and Tristan.

They must have been expecting a great amount of applause or something because that is not what they got

Jem rolled his eyes. "Tell us something we don't know!"

"Wow!" snapped Mason sarcastically. "Since we totally didn't figure out from all the snogging, hugging and looks of-"

"Shut up!" Tristan snapped back growing the colour of Dom when she was being Sorted.

"Really?" I said. "I wish you guys luck! Tell me when the babies are coming!"

Tristan's eyes lit up. "Why does he look like his birthday's come early?" asked Dom and I burst into laughter.

"Mason want's to sleep with your children." I said and Dom actually fell of her side of the bench.

"He wants to WHAT?" said the now very horrified Tristan.

I grinned, patting him on the back. "Say hello to your new son-in-law Snow!"

"PEOPLE! PAY ATTENTION!" That wasn't me. Or anyone else I know of. A short teacher was yelling at the top of his lings. He was so short he probably had a high chair to reach the staff table but he looked friendly enough. The Great Hall quieted down. "THANK YOU!" he said muttering, "Finally!" afterwards.

A women who looked to be in her 60's or 70's made her way to the front of the Great Hall. She was bottle green robes and a tight bun. He mouth was a line but her eyes twinkled like the starts, old and filled with knowlege.

"I am Professor McGonagall!" She didn't have to even raise her voice because everybody stopped talking immediately after she started. " Welcome the student form Beauxbatons. You are much awaited guests ("Yeah, right!" I hissed and Mason put his hand over his mouth to stop laughing.) and we would love to make you as welcome as possible to our home. The head of the department of education from the Ministry of Magic would like to have a few words with you."

There was some applause and a frail, sun-burnt man game up to where Professor McGonagall was standing. He had sun spots and a short nose with nearly invisible silver hair.

"Hello children of Hogwarts , _Bonjour les enfants de Beauxbâtons_. I am Mr. Cunningham" What did this guy think we were? Dumb? Didn't he realize that we could understand English perfectly well?. "This is an amazing learning opportunity given to you by the Ministry so please! Grasp it with two hands! (Um, what?) Beauxbatons, you will be not only learning the values and traditions of those of Hogwarts but there will also be traditional French food cooked as well as other French events that will be compulsory for all those in Seventh year to attend." Cue groans. Well sor-ry dear Hogwartians, we have to adapt to your culture so excuse us for being so thick! "On last minute notice, there will be a French ball-" And that's when both the girls from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts started chattering like crazy and the boys groaned again in displeasure.

"A ball!" Mason said.

"Mase, hot girls in hot dresses!" Jem pointed out. Mason lost all his boredom and hi-fived Jem.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Tristan asked Dom who covered his mouth and nodded in the most dramatic way possible.

"What don't you just ask her to marry you while you're at it?" I asked him and Dom hit me on the arm.

Professor McGonagall stepped out in front and the Hall quieted down again.

"As I was saying! A French ball which requires everyone in Seventh and Sixth year to attend in either traditional French clothes or traditional English-"There was another outbreak of talk, I was a little lost here since I was Half French and Half English but Mr. Cunningham kept on talking. "-Which ever one you choose it entirely up to you. We from the Ministry would like to point out this a great oppurnity that doesn't involve you competing against each other and it actually furthers your studies since you will be learning a few things that I daresay you learnt in your school. Hogwarts students, I thank you for your agreement and I promise you you'll love it! (I seriously doubt that) and Beauxbatons students, I thank you for giving up your last year at your school for this! (Like we had a choice) and both of you, have fun!" With that, he went back to the staff table and sat down.

Professor McGonagall went back out in front. "Thank you Mr. Cunningham for your kind words. Remember students of Hogwarts, it is your duty to teach those at Beauxbatons what is permitted and what is not (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!). No one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest!" she said looking at the Gryffindor table. "And Seventh year lessons will be the same. Please enjoy and Mr Filch would like to remind you that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is a highly illegal product and any one in ownership of their products will go straight to Azkaban!" A few of the younger kids gasped but everybody else held back laughter. "Now, a few words from Madame Maxime."

Madame Maxime stood up and so did all the students of Beauxbatons and Madame Zellar and Monsieur Valentine. Some of the Hogwarts students looked confused; some thinking everyone had stood up, sttod up too but quickly sat down realizing their mistake. Everyone else just thought it was weird.

"_Rappelez-vous, nous sommes invités ici afin de mieux vous être à votre meilleur comportement. Un pied hors de la ligne et vous savez ce qui va arriver! Profitez de ce temps que les enfants, c'est votre dernière année d'école et je suis désolé pour vous éloigne de Beauxbâtons, mais c'est aussi une opportunite fantastique. Gardez la tête haute, et de représenter notre école dans l'orgueil! Beauxbâtons, la fierté de la France_."

"_La fierté de la France_." we choresed after her. As you can see, we really do love our school.

Madame Maxime smiled. "Let ze feast, Begin!"

And the tables were miricoulsy brought to life by wonderful food. Plates and plates full of food! I grinned widely and the Hogwarts students started to dig in but I still couldn't shake of the feeling that I was being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

J'ai bien fait assassin : Well I did murderer

Poulet : Chicken

Chiennes : Bitches

Désolé chérie, prises! : Sorry darling, taken!

Je suis désolé : I'm sorry

Tu es pardonné You are forgiven

Bonjour les enfants de Beauxbâtons: Hello children of Beauxbatons

Rappelez-vous, nous sommes invités ici afin de mieux vous être à votre meilleur comportement. Un pied hors de la ligne et vous savez ce qui va arriver! Profitez de ce temps que les enfants, c'est votre dernière année d'école et je suis désolé pour vous éloigne de Beauxbâtons, mais c'est aussi une opportunite fantastique. Gardez la tête haute, et de représenter notre école dans l'orgueil! Beauxbâtons, la fierté de la France : Remember, we are guests here so you better be on your best behaviour. One foot out of line and you know what will happen! Enjoy this time kids, this is your last year of school and I am sorry for taking you away from Beauxbatons but this is also a fantastic oppurtunity. Keep your heads held high and represent our school in pride! Beauxbatons, the pride of France

La fierté de la France : The pride of France

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like this chapter? PLEASE RVIEW! I included a glossary so hopefully that helped you guys :D SO...THEY'RE AT HOGWARTS! But the REAL adventure starts from CHAPTER 5! SORRY FOR THE WAIT :( I've got a LOT of homework for term break :( Things will get heated pretty soon and I promise you guys won't want to miss a thing! Okay, THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND PEOPLE WHO READ THIS! It means A LOT to me :) And thank you to Lily, Lekha, Jakey and you to Johnny :D**

**-The one and only Aria :) (There's probably a lot more but for the sake of sounding awesome, let's just stick with that)**


	6. It's the morning of your very first day

_Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much. ~Oscar Wilde (One of my favourite quotes!)_

**Chapter 5: You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day**

"Come on Dom!" I groaned. "If you needed to go to the bathroom, why didn't you just ask on of your oh-so-wonderful-cousins?"

"Ha-ha, you are so funny Genevieve!" Dom snapped sarcastically. "First of all, that would be so embarrassing and secondly, why would I need to ask them if I've got you? You went to this school before, did you not?"

"Yes I did but th-"

"Well let's settle it there. Anyway, we've already been to the loo and now we just need to find our way back!" Dom pointed out. I frowned; I haven't attended this school for four years so how the hell was I supposed to know my way around it?

The portraits along the wall chuckled. Apparently a few French kids getting lost was incredibly hilarious. Hogwarts wasn't big, it was just confusing. The stairwells all looked the same and I swear Dom and I had passed that painting with a little girl in it about 10 minutes ago. The landings were marble just like in the Great Hall and the whole place was warm and vibrant, beaming golden rays of light on us.

"Here," I pointed towards a staircase. Dom and I turned and started to make our way down it.

"Seriously!" Dom complained. "They could've at least given us a map or something! We've got a big on at the entrance of Beauxbatons so visitors can know there way around!"

I sighed. "Dom, shut up and he-" but I never got to finish of the sentence because just then I heard a blood curdling scream.

I looked behind me at Dom who was yelling for her life and holding on to the staircase railings for life. The floor, sorry stair underneath me seemed to come to life and started moving along with its other little stair friends to the other end of the room.

"What the he-" I started but then I realized what was happening. 'Dom, the staircase is just shifting! Calm down!" Dom looked like she had been drained of all oxygen.

"WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME WOULD THEY HAVE A FREAKING STAIRCASE THAT FREAKING MOVES! WHAT GOOD DOES THAT DO?"

"Oh how sweet, two little dumb girls who are scared of a staircase!"

Dom stopped screeching immediately and her eyes travelled to the to of my head. I staggered backwards but quickly grabbed the railings too as the moving staircase came to a halt.

The ghost landed in the space between Dom and I. He was transparent and had chains around his hands and legs. He face looked ghastly and bloodshot and even if he was see-through, there was some sort of liquid thing on him, no wait that was just blood.

I swallowed my throat and Dom looked like she'd seen a ghost. Sorry, rephrase, Dom looked like she had deprived of all good things in the world. The Ghost's I'd encountered were fun and cheerful but this one was far from. It took me only a second to realize which ghost it was because even if it had been nearly half a decade since I went to Hogwarts, only one ghost seemed to find it necessary to torment me. Regardless to say, the Bloody Baron was my worst nightmare.

"M-M-mr Baron!" I stuttered.

The Bloody Baron turned his glare to me and just stared. In the space of a second his face expression had turned from 'I'm-gonna-kill-you!' to 'Whaaa?'

The Bloody Baron frowned and so did I to his peculiar response. Well, at least he wasn't going to call that Poltergeist. He whispered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out. Dominique must off heard it because she frowned too. It was like an all-round frowning party!

"Which way is it to the Great Hall?" I asked.

The Bloody Baron snapped back into reality and shook his head. "Sorry, um... If you follow this staircase down and take a right near the classroom at the end, It'll lead you to the main entrance." And then he floated away.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" I hissed to Dominique.

She shrugged. "I don't know but for some reason Gen, he called you, 'Juilette'"

* * *

><p>"'Juliette? Who's Juliette?" Jem asked as we made our way into the Gryffindor Beauxbaton's crowd.<p>

"I really don't know!" I said trying to look over some people's heads to get a better view of where we were going so next time I ever did need to make it back to the Gryffindor Common Rom, I wouldn't get lost. "Anyways, what happened in the Great Hall when Dom and I were gone?" After Dom and I had gotten back to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall had just taken away dessert (Thanks to Dom's peanut sized bladder we missed Dessert!) and told everyone to go to their Common Rooms and the prefects to lead the Beauxbatons students to where they would be staying for the rest of the year. A part of me still couldn't believe this was happening. At least I was thankful that Potter, Weasley and their clan didn't seek me out. Things had gone a lot more differently than what I had expected them too.

"Well, we got hit on by a few girls-" Mason started.

'Can't you go a day without mentioning girls?" I snapped and he grinned widely.

"-And some boys came down and sat with us-"

"BOYS? What boys?" I said. Mason looked a bit taken aback.

"Normal boys?"

"I mean what did they look like!"

"Well one had blue eyes, olive skin and black hair and his friend had black hair to but he had brown eyes and paler skin-"

"Did girls stare at them?" I asked. "Tell me Mase! Did girls stare at them?"

"Well, they were to busy staring at me- Ok! A few did!"

I swore. "Are you sure it was James and Freddie?" asked Dom who was now holding hands with Tristan.

"James and Freddie? You mean the evil ones?" Jem interrupted. Mason got the murderer's face back.

"Wait? If they hated you then why were they nice to us?" asked Tristan. I shrugged.

Why were they? "What did they say?" I asked him.

"They were normal. Just asked about Quiddich and how we liked it here so far." Tristan replied. I narrowed my eyes. What were they playing at?

"But did they mention Gen?" Dom asked.

"No they didn't. They mentioned you though Dom, how you were their cousin but they didn't mention Gen. In fact, I don't even think they knew Gen."

"What?" I was confused now. Were they trying to win the boys over or something? "That is not normal."

Jem shrugged. "We really don't know Gen. We're going to be spending a year here and it doesn't matter if they were Freddie and James, people change. Maybe you could spend this year in peace? Like you ignore them and they ignore you?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "Jem, i don't think so. They might've just been playing you guys but even if they weren't I don't think I can just live in 'peace' when my childhood tormentors are just 10 meters away from me! That's not natural! And I don't care how long it's going to take but I'm going to make them pay because what they did to me wasn't in anyway humane. You can join me or stay out of it but I swear, I'm going to make James Potter and Freddie Weasley's life a living hell."

"I don't know but I don't think you should. Just take it from me, one day you're going to regret it. Whatever happened in the past stays in the past but what you choose still hasn' happened so do a favor and don't sink to his level."

I felt my face rise in colour. What Jem had just said did make sense but that only made me more annoyed.

"He's actually right Gen." piped Dom. "Don't sink to James's level."

I didn't care about sinking to Potter's level! I just wanted to get revenge but I muttered, "Fine!" anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hey! My name's Sarah! Sarah Dillion. Please to meet you guys!" Sarah was shorter than average with honey blonde hair that reached her shoulder and pale, creamy skin. The girl next to her renimded me of Oriel with a short bob cut that was brown instead of blonde and big brown eyes. "This is Ellie Wood."<p>

There was a total of seven girls in our new dormitory, one of them were French and four of them were English with Dom and I half way in-between. The only other Beauxbatons girl was unfortunately Celeste Martin who was a part of the 'Mason-Jem-and-Tristan-fan-club'. She resembled the daughter of a Barbie and a pug with blonde hair and a pug-like face that had been spray tanned orange. Sadly, somehow the vast female population of Witches had been introduced to spray tans somewhere back in 2009 and decided it was absolutely wonderful.

The other two English girls spread of quite a way away from each other. They were each sitting on their own beds, pinning pictures of things they liked on the wall.

"Roxy?" Dom asked in surprise. One girl with long, curly black hair pulled into a pony tail and olive skin smiled nervously. She had the same blue eyes as Dominique but her smile reminded me of someone else.

"Who-" I started but my question was soon answered when I saw her lift up a family portrait. The mother was beautiful with rich, chocolate brown skin and kind brown eyes. Her husband had a crooked mischievous smile on his face, wild red hair and was missing an ear and Roxy's brother was a little taller than her with the same curly black hair, olive skin and bright blue eyes.

Yes people, I did in fact fall over in shock. What? The ground needed a hug!

"Woah!" Dom exclaimed and raced over to help me up.

"Roxanne Weasley." I said quietly. She looked confused as if she didn't recognize me. Roxy had never done anything bad to me but it was the fact that she stood around with her cousins doing whatever the heck they wanted with people that made me annoyed with her. She could at least try and stop them!

"Um, sorry. I don't know who you are." she said.

What? How could you NOT know who I am? I was probably the most bullied person in Hogwarts because of your stupid cousin! (Sorry Dom, four of you in the same year and it tends to get a bit confusing.)

"Did you or did you not hear McGonagall announce it to both the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts population?" asked Dom. She received a few laughs even though I found it quite hard to believe that what she had just said was in anyway funny.

"Wait!" The other English chick just spoke up. "Aren't you like that loser who went to Hogwarts then transferred to Beauxbatons? You're Genevieve Henderson aren't you?" she shrieked with laughter and then started clucking. Dom pulled me back by my cloak as I started advancing towards her. I recognized this girl, he snide remarks and narrowed eyes reminded me a lot of someone I had hated for a long time. Sophie Amelia Harrison was apparently my 'best friend' when Hogwarts started, She was the first girl I had made friends with on the train to Hogwarts and also the first girl who had laughed behind my back. It was stupid little things that caused me to be the main gossip like the light up socks I wore, the type of music I listened to and the type of clothes I wore. When my father had left my mother, she wasn't exactly rich so she could afford the 'latest trends'. Potter being the complete and utter idiot he was decided that joining in with Sophie's name calling was going to be fun and that's how it all started. Till this day I still blamed Sophie for what had happened. She hadn't change very much. She still had the shiny brown hair nearly every girl was envious of and the 'sparkling' light green eyes that made me want to stab her.

"_S'il vous plaît arrêtez putain, tu fais un idiot de vous-même_." Dominique sighed and the Beauxbatons girl and I burst out laughing.

"Seriously? You think you're so smart insulting me in a language I don't know!" she snapped.

"Well if you want the English translation then OK!" Dom smiled. "Please stop whore, you're making a fool of yourself." Still, only Celeste and I found this funny. The rest were staring, wide-eyed.

"What do you think you are? Funny? Seriously, how much cosmetics did you have to go through to get that face?" Sophie laughed.

"Um sorry to burst you're bubble but I'm part Veela." Dom said and I started laughing all over again.

"Oh really? And I'm part troll!"

"We you sure look it." I pointed out. Sophie gave me an obscene look and stormed out of the room. Dom and I burst into fits of laughter and hi-fived. Even Sarah, Ellie and Celeste thought it was funny. Only Roxy seemed a little worried.

"I don't think you should've done that." she said nervously. "You don't know the things she can do."

"Trust me Roxy, I do." I said. Celeste and Dom had gone to see something Dom had token a picture of.

"Sorry." Roxy said looking down. Her and I were standing near a window that had a wonderful view of the Quiddich field. The Gryffindor Dorm we had gotten, Number 2 wasn't as large as the Beauxbatons rooms but it sure was cute. It had seven, four poster beds with a canopy of rad and the walls were painted red and gold. Gryffindor flags were pinned up in random places and a trunk was at the end of Roxy, Sophie, Sarah and Ellie's beds. Dom, Celeste and I had gotten our chests back.

"What for?" I asked.

"Everything. When we were younger and stuff-"

"You didn't do anything though."

"Exactly. I just stood there, I know I should've done something but-"

"It doesn't matter Roxy. What's done is done. I'm happy you've changed." The conversation was so awkward I wished a hippogriff would burst through the open window now and invite to a game of Quiddich.

"Um...sorry and thanks...you've changed too you know..." I didn't know whether to smile or frown so my eyebrows decided to go one way and my mouth the other. I probably looked like a constipated dolphin.

"How- I mean, really?"

"Yeah!" she said eagerly, seemingly delighted to change the topic. "You're still the same girl but you're more confident and you look happier, remember? You used to have those metal things on your teeth-"

"Oh I remember well." I interrupted. "How your cousin and brother decided to put a magnetic charm on them so every time I walked past something that was metal I'd immediatley be attracted to it."

Roxy looked like she was trying to not smile. "Yeah but you're prettier too...and you look older, more mature."

"Probably 'cause I am." I said smiling. She laughed nervously. "Well, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed!" I announced making my way to my chest.

"It's because you were different!" Roxy said quickly as I was walking away.

I turned around. "What?"

"It's because you were different you know. You were so much more...free...they saw it as a weakness too..."

"Great..." I said unsurely. Was this chick alright?

I sighed. The rest of the year wasn't going to be easy, especially if I was going to share a room with my ex-friend-turned-enemy and ex-enemy-turned-something. Dom on the other hand thought it was going to be hilarious.

* * *

><p>"COME ON! BREAKFAST TIME!" Mason said literally skipping ahead of us. The first day of life at Hogwarts, yay! (Not.) Last night had been hard. I had constantly woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares of Freddie and James ordering a dragon to eat me or hanging me upside down in skirt from a broom and ordering it to down several rounds of the school. It was actually quite terrifying. I was still a bit shaken and Dom kept on giving me worried glances.<p>

When we woke up in the morning, Celeste, oand I had found over-sized Gryffindor uniforms at the end of our beds. There was a not saying to try them on and so we did. The uniforms had adjusted themselves to our body size much to Dom's disgust. She really did hate the Gryffindor uniforms, it was also kind of weird seeing my friends in Hogwarts uniforms since I'd been so used to them in the blue silken robes of Beauxbatons.

Morning duties in Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were pretty similar and so were the conditions in the corridors. It was like a huge stampede of wild hungry animals, if you slowed down you'd get trampled. You had to stick with who you know so you wouldn't get left behind and that meant most of the Beauxbatons groups that rarely mixed had become best friends. It was so loud that you could barely hear yourself think and some people pushed others out of the way just to get to the tables first.

And then I got the familiar feeling of weightlessness. My head spun slightly and I felt like I was going to throw up.

_I saw a girl with blonde hair running through a deserted hall way. The place was dark so it must've been night time. And then I saw two people run after the girl. A boy and another girl in a cloak, they both looked like they were trying to discover something. The vision zoomed into the cloak and I got a better view of the two people. One had long wavy hair and the other had short black hair. My heart nearly jumped into my throat when I realized that it was in fact Potter and...Wait, me? WHAT WAS I DOING UNDER A CLOAK WITH POTTER? And why were we chasing after someone? Potter and seemed to stop and someone talked, probably the blonde girl but her voice was obscure so I couldn't understand a word but I knew it had to be something pretty bad because Potter looked astonished and my hand flew to my mouth._

And then everything when white. This was unfamiliar. I couldn't see anything and all of a sudden I felt as though I had been hit in the head. I might not of been able to see anything but my hands went to my head instantly. I didn't even know what I was doing, all I could think about was the searing pain in my head as If something inside it was dying to get out. And then there was a thumping noise and every thump sent a new tsunami of pain through my head.

My vision came back after both fifteen seconds but I was still shaking. I was on my knees, clutching my temple and I could barely speak. People around me had stopped to see what the commotion was about and Dom and the boys started to panic, asking me what was wrong. Dom was shaking me and Jem was trying to get me up. The pain started to subside but the whole place was sureal. Everything was at normal speed but sound slowed down for a bit. I had no balance what so ever so I just sat on the floor waiting for everything to return back to normal.

"Oh my god Gen! Someone call a teacher!" Dom yelled. I felt wierd, that had never happened before. Mason seemed to be shooing of the crowd but it wouldn't work. Everybody was in a circle around me. Was that even normal?

My sense came back but I was still a little shocked. What the hell had just happened to me? My face flushed as I realized that right now I was the center of attention.

"Move! What happened!" That definitely wasn't a teacher. Freddie Weasley marched his way to the front of the crowd. He looked just as Mason had described him the other day with mass amounts of curly black hair, flawless olive skin and bright blue eyes lined with dark lashes and he was standing next to the boy I had dreaded to meet again for over three years. Potter was as handsome as always with straight and extremely messy jet black hair and brown eyes. When the pair had made their way to the front of the crowd, Freddie actually looked a bit worried but Potter looked stunned. Wait no, it seemed the world had paralyzed him and he couldn't move for a few seconds. He just stood there and stared at me intently as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'M FINE GUYS!" I quickly announced trying to find my feet again. I grabbed onto Jem for support and he hauled me up. Apparently staring at someone so strongly was totally normal because that's what Potter was doing.

"Oh Merlin! What happened!" Dom cried. I had never seen her so worked up over something. She looked so scared and Tristan took over for my support. I never really realized how amazing my friends were.

"I'm fine." I said smiling, releasing myself from the grip of Tristan who looked unconvinced. Mason was going mad, running around the place like a crazy lunatic. I couldn't tell them it was because of a prediction! Everybody would know I was a seer and that really wasn't the best thing for them to find our right now.

People around me started muttering among themselves. I didn't like making such a scene, It embarrassed me.

"Juliette?" The words pierced through me like knives and I instantly turned around to the person who said them. That was about the only word Potter could form but no one except for me seemed to notice, not even Fred. I frowned, who was Juliette? And why had two people so far called me that name? That couldn't be a coincidence.

Unless it was one of Potter and Weasley's stupid pranks. Red hot anger started to rush back inside me. It had to be a prank! "My name isn't Juliette so stop calling me that!" I snapped at him. Potter who was talking to himself looked a bit taken aback.

"I-I'm sorry but you loo-"

I'm sorry? I'm sorry? Merlin's pants, you cannot be freaking kidding me! "I don't care if I look like this girl or not Potter but you of all people shouldn't pretend you don't know who I am!" Dom had seemed to notice me talking to Potter and tried to pull me back probably for his safety. People had stopped talking to hear what we were talking about and the teacher still hadn't arrived yet, not that I cared. I was fine, maybe the pain had just been an after effect of the vision?

"I really don't know-"

"DON'T GIVE ME CRAP POTTER!" I had lost my temper at this guy. He had made my life a living hell for two years and then her pretended he didn't know me?

"Oi! Back off!" Freddie stepped between Potter and me.

I narrowed my eyes. "What? You going to get someone else to fight your battles?" Potter who had pushed Weasley out of the way flushed with embarrassment.

"GEN!" Dom yelled at me in shock. I don't think she every anticipated I would speak to them like this.

"Gen?" Weasley said.

"You mean you're Chicken?" Potter sounded like he was about to faint with laughter.

Oh please destiny, if you love me at all then don't make me marry this git!

If I could've, I would've died of embarrassment right there because all the sixth and seventh years presents started clucking. The other students just stared at us.

I blushed crimson and Wesley started to laugh. I couldn't let the Beauxbatons students see me as like this, being made fun of by two complete imbeciles so I decided to take matters into my own hands and by that I mean, I kicked Potter where it hurt.

He went pale and collapsed on the floor. Then I slapped Weasley across the face. People around us started yelling out random things and Mason tried to pull me back.

"Yes Potter, It's Chicken."

It seemed like the perfect moment where everybody was staring at me like a hero.

Trust a teacher to come and ruin it.

"DETENTION MISS HENDERSON AND MR POTTER!"

Sometimes I really don't like Madame Zellar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glossary<span>**

S'il vous plaît arrêtez putain, tu fais un idiot de vous-même: Please stop whore, you're making a fool of yourself

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! **PLEASE REVIEW!** I REALLY WANT TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Anyways, how did you like Gen this chapter? Is she getting annoying? Is she emotionally messed up? Did events go a little fast this chapter? AND WHAT ABOUT THAT PREDICITION? What happened to Gen? And who is that blonde girl! Did you like it when Gen kicked Potter? Was Gen fair on Potter? Oh, and the biggest question yet...**WHO IS JULIETTE**?You'll find these out soon but until then, you'll have to wait for FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS!**

**Thanks Johnny, Matt, Josh, LEKHA AND LILY!**

**PS. I'm from Australia so that's why I use something's you might not of recognized (If you're not from Australia!)**

**PPS. Sorry if you're offended by the amount of swearing in this but it is rated T!**

**PPPS. How do you guys like the story so far?**

**PPPPS. I really do like these PS things! (Sorry, random.)**

**PPPPPS. Do you guys like the Taylor Swift lyrics chapter titles?**

**Ok, BYE!**

**-Aria**

**(SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!)**


End file.
